


Moonbase Movie Night

by rosebudryot



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 2 Taakitz 2 Week, Canon Compliant, Fashion Disasters, Fluff, M/M, and eat snacks, angus does a detect, i never posted this, rated t for swearz, they watch movies, theyre just chilling, this is my first post pls be Kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebudryot/pseuds/rosebudryot
Summary: As far as first dates go, theirs had gone pretty well. (Barring all of the bargaining for the souls of innocent townspeople and rogue umbrastaff hijinks, of course.) Their second date had gone well too, even if Taako was pretty convinced orchestras were for nerds. (He still thinks they’re for nerds, even if the way Kravitz’ face lights up when he talks about them is unfairly cute.)A third date is the logical conclusion, so they settle on a time and place before parting ways. However, when Kravitz makes his way over to pick up Taako, he finds him in pajamas, watching movies with the Bureau of Balance’s youngest member and resident detective. Instead of rescheduling, Taako invites him inside. It wasn’t how he planned to spend his night, but eating far too much chocolate-covered popcorn in the company of a charming elf wizard and the moon’s littlest detective isn’t the worst thing Kravitz could think of.





	Moonbase Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> YO!!! okay so this is a very small and very self-indulgent drabble but,,, here we go! i’ve never posted on here before so there’s a very good chance i’m doing smthn wrong. let me know if you see any mistakes! but like,, in a nice way please i am Sensitive. i wrote the summary and made the title while i was very Sleepy.. i had a whole thing planned about what i was going to say here but it’s like 11 here so i am no longer coherent. i know that’s not actually that late but past like,, 10:30 my bones begin to rattle. what was i saying?? anyways... enjoy!

Kravitz reached up to smooth down his braids as the rift closed up behind him. He’d just finished up his day in the ethereal plane, and he had previously made plans with Taako to go on a date. They’d gone to the Chug n’ Squeeze before, though he had only recently begun to consider that a first date. He still felt somewhat bad for leaving so suddenly, but Taako had insisted that it was okay, and he believed him.

Their second date had been at a location of Kravitz’ choice, much to his initial panic. Where did people go on dates, now? He couldn’t exactly replicate their previous date, and it was hard to pick a place that seemed enjoyable to Taako. Dating had still been called courting when Kravitz was still alive, for Queen’s sake, and dates hardly existed at all. You exchanged letters and then you were married, and that was mostly it.

He approached Taako with his dilemma, and was met with a declaration that “Any place ‘s fine, as long as you show up, homie.” That was nice enough, but it didn’t really help him. 

Eventually, after much, much deliberation, Kravitz decided to bring Taako to see an orchestra. Their first date had been somewhere that revealed a part of Taako’s personality, so it seemed well enough that their second would do the same for Kravitz’.

They had gone out to a relatively upscale restaurant afterwards, and Taako seemed to be enjoying himself. It was enough for him to agree to a third date, which Kravitz considered a success. 

All of that had led him here, standing in the common room of the reclaimers’ dorm. Most of the lights were shut off, and it seemed to be vacant. He was glad that he hadn’t accidentally transported himself into the same room as Merle or Magnus. Taako hadn’t mentioned anything about telling his coworkers about their relationship, and that was fine by him.

It was a little worrying, however, that Taako wasn’t anywhere to be found either. He was usually sitting on the couch by now, waiting for Kravitz to arrive. Maybe he was just running a little late getting ready, and was still in his room. 

Another five minutes passed without an appearance, and then another ten. Kravitz quickly checked his pocket watch to confirm that this was indeed the right time and, yes, it seemed to be. Maybe he would just let Taako know that he was here, in case he had lost track of time. 

Taako’s door was shut, but Kravitz could faintly hear noise coming from inside. He knocked softly and waited. 

The door swung open to reveal Taako, looking distinctly not ready.

“Oh, shit! Sorry, handsome. Forgot we were doing that whole date thing tonight.” His face was covered in some sort of green face mask, and his hair was pulled up in a very messy bun. He was wearing very fuzzy knee-high leopard print socks, and a seemingly just as fuzzy pair of pink shorts. His oversized t-shirt was cut crudely into a crop top and had the words “If you don’t like raw aggression you shouldn’t be working at Fantasy Build-A-Bear” printed in eye-searing pink font. The entire look was disastrous, but it didn’t seem to hinder Taako in the slightest. There was very little he couldn’t pull off, anyway.

“Oh, um, that’s quite alright. We can reschedule, if you’d like?” Kravitz was admittedly just a tiny bit hurt that Taako had forgotten about their plans, but he knew better than anyone that time was hard to keep track of. It slipped past at alarming speeds when he was working in the astral plane.

“Nah, don’t even worry about it, dude. You can come hang in here.” He stepped back to let Kravitz in and swept his arm to the side in a showy gesture.

“That sounds nice. You’re sure that’s okay?” Kravitz hesitated slightly in the doorway before making his way inside.

“Mi casa, su casa, and all that. I should warn you, though. I got stuck with the baby detective tonight. Dunno if that’s chill with you.”

“That’s okay,” Kravitz paused for a moment. “Have you told him about us?”

“What? Aw hells no. Kid’s like, two. He probably doesn’t even know what dating is,” Taako scoffs. “He’ll probably snoop around until he figures it out anyway. It doesn’t matter if I tell him.”

Someone else spoke before Kravitz could reply. “Sir? Are you talking to someone?” The voice belonged to none other than the world’s greatest detective himself, Angus McDonald. 

Angus was wearing a near-identical face mask, though this one was a deep blue instead of mint green. His typical fancy-boy clothes had been ditched in favor of a much too large t-shirt with “Pan Camp” written across the front. (It was most definitely stolen from Merle.) The green shirt was tied in the front with a purple scrunchie in an effort to keep it from reaching his knees. His long pajama pants were patterned with paw prints. (Taako stole them from Magnus a long time ago, and had cast Reduce on them so they’d fit Angus.)

Angus noticed Kravitz immediately. “Oh! Hello, sir. I’m Angus McDonald. What’s your name?” He stuck out a small hand for him to shake.

Kravitz hesitantly shook Angus’s hand. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but was once again interrupted. This time, by Taako.

“This is my buddy Krav. He’s gonna come chill with us tonight. You needin’ something, Agnes?”

Angus remembered his original reason for seeking out Taako quickly enough. “Oh, well, the movie ended, but I realized you had left, so I went to go find you. Then I found you here. I can go put on another movie, if you want me to.”

“Yeah, go knock yourself out,” Taako waved Angus off, but followed him into the living room anyway. “Just none of that detective shit. We’ve been watching that all night.” 

Angus frowned, but quickly recovered. “What if-”

“Nope, nuh uh. If you’re gonna start tryna make deals you can go spend the night with Garfield. My room, my rules, boychik.”

He reluctantly accepted Taako’s terms and turned on a fantasy Disney movie instead. 

“You want a face mask, Ghost Rider? We got a gold one with a bunch of glitter and shit,” Taako turned to rummage through a pile of products on the table. “Whatcha thinking, Django? The gold one?”

Angus considered it for a moment. “Maybe the blue one? It isn’t as flashy, though the gold would look nice with his skin tone.”

“Right? That’s what I’ve been sayin’ this whole time!” Taako gave a victorious shout as he finally retrieved a small tube from the clutter. “Here we go!” He turned to Kravitz when something seemed to click in his head.

“I totally forgot you’re in your fuckin’... three piece get-up. Come on, I’ll find you some clothes. Gettin face goop off of designer shit ain’t fun, lemme tell ya.” Taako set the small tube back down on the table and led the way out of the room.

His room was less of a mess than Kravitz expected. Granted, it was still littered with various arcane artifacts and strange knick-knacks, but there was obviously a method to his madness. Taako marched up to a dresser shoved in the corner and pulled open one of the drawers. 

After shoving some clothes aside he finally emerged with a large black sweatshirt and long pajama pants. “Here ya go. I don’t really remember where I got these, but they should fit you. Bathroom is down the hall to the left.”

Kravitz had followed Taako’s instructions and changed his clothes, folding his suit carefully and setting it on the sink countertop. His current outfit was, well, strange. The sweatshirt was comfortable enough, certainly much more so than his previous clothes. It said “I brake for binicorns!” on the front, though that was pretty easy to disregard. The pajama pants were lilac, and felt like fleece. 

He had expected worse, in all honesty. It was more color than he usually wore, but it wasn’t that bad. 

Kravitz exited the bathroom and made his way down the hall. There were hardly any pictures hung up anywhere. Compared to Taako’s bedroom, the rest of his dorm seemed to pale in comparison. The walls were much more plain, here.

Taako whistled as Kravitz emerged into the living room. “Lookin’ good, Bone Boy! I shoulda got some color on you sooner!” 

Kravitz was grateful in that moment that he would actually need blood for it to be able to rush to his face. He accepted the compliment nevertheless, albeit awkwardly. “Um, thank you. I think.”

The remainder of the night passed in a blur. Every time a movie would end Taako would put on a new one, trying to get Angus to fall asleep. This was somewhat hindered by the large bowl of chocolate-covered popcorn the little detective kept reaching for. Kravitz could see that Taako worked hard to maintain his offput attitude, even though he genuinely did care for the boy.

Kravitz decided it was time to make his exit as Taako started to have to fight back his yawns. His ears were drooping slightly, and his words were beginning to slur a little more than usual. He continued to insist he was fine, but his consciousness was clearly fading. 

Kravitz tucked the large blanket shoved in the corner of the couch around Taako and Angus, who had fallen asleep slumped against the elf’s side. With one more fond smile over his shoulder, he manifested his scythe and cut a rift. The quiet hum of the portal filled the room as he stepped through, and he was off.

——————

Taako woke up several hours later with a cramp in his neck and a smirking boy detective sitting next to him.

Angus was practically grinning now, and there was a mischievous glint in his eye. “I really liked your boyfriend, sir!”

“Oh, damn it, kid!”


End file.
